slepey decisoine
by Rick Rowling
Summary: alt. ending to Hearts Beat Fast by Rick Rowling, really really good fic guys if they dont want me to post fanfiction when I;m ninty five percent asleep they woud make the captchas harder right?


Gilbert held his jeahd in his hands and stared out the iwndow in a cloud of consfusion. How had evwrything gone so far awry in such a short time? Yesterday he knew who eh was. Grantedm he was lojnely and miserable, but he knew exactly waht he wanted, even if he never had a chance. He could make his peace iwht that, but this? This was a whole enw level.

"WHat;s wrong?" asked LEizaberta. She had made him coffe after he woke up and sensed his sulenness as he had spokem much less than yousual. His best friened could usually lift his spiritis no matter his mood, but today was diferetn. He couldnt hide his feleings ianymore. BUt he could never tell anuyone, least of lall LIz. tjis would be even worse than saying he was in love with her. But he couldnt let it go either. He nedeed soemeone to alk to, but hwho:? Normallyu he would have said LIz every time, but it was such a conflict of interest. He was in love with her ficnkng husnadn, for fuceks sake. No, not in love. Not in love. He jsut…. Had feelings. He caught feeilngs when they kissed, thts's al;. NAyone would catch feleings.

"Giblert?"

"Noting!" Gilber t said, jolting out of his reveries. "Sorye, i jsut need ot make a fphone calle." Liz shrugged and patted his shoulder before returning to the kitchen.

He had to talk to ludiwg, had to get some brotherly advice. Right now.

Dialing made ihim nervous in a way he wasnt used to feeling. With LIz everything was cozy and intimate and comforting, even if it made his heart hurt a little bit more each time. Soon it might be a whole new world of hurt to call her, if the wild thoughts he was having got the best of him.

"Heloo? Beilchsmidt wresidentce." ludwig answered profecssionally.

"Ludwigvce, its; givlvert. I need to talk to you. Are You alone/'

"No. m in a meaniting."

"Oohe. Ime soreey. Is this a bad time?"

"No actually, this is fine. I was jsut teling them to leave. Go," he saidt, the last word directed at someone else. "We dont need to disucss this any further."

Gilbert waited until Ludwig returned his attention to the phone. "Okayu, waht is it?"

"It's Austria. I mean, Hungary. I mean.." Just what did he mean, anyway? What was he feeling?

"What happened?" Lduwig already sounded tired, and Gilbert suddenly found himseldf annoyed.

"You don't have to be like that. I dont do it on purpose."

"Fine, just tell me what happened."

"Something bad." Gilvert hugged his knees to his chest.

"What did you do?"

"I messed up." he mumbled, hoping Liz wouldn't eavesdrop.

"Why?"

"I made am mmistake. I.. I think I'm in love."

"With Liz. I know." Gilbert jumped, glancing aroudn to make sure Liz was stlil in the kitchen, then mutterd his response.

"No."

"What? With whome then?'

"I cant say it. I cant."

"...Giblert… Please dnot tell me you're makign more drama."

"I'm not trying to! It just happened!"

"What happened, exactly?"

"I dont' know." Gilbert said, staring out the window, trying to piece his thoughts together. "Just tell me what to do."

"I have no idea what situation you're in, how could I possibly advise you?"

"You never seem to have a problem with it otehrwise."

Ludwig sighed. "Fine. I think you should do… whatever you think is right? Jeez man you're not giving me a lot to work with here."

"Thanks for the help man. _I dont know what to do._ "

"Well, what happened, anywya?"

"I dont know. I was at Liz an roderich's house, and then suddenly we're kissing, and_"

"What? Kissing? WHy?'

"I don't know! We just were!"

"That's not a good reason to kiss somenody!"

"Sayhs who? What do you know about kissing?" That part came up much louder than he intended.

"The fuck are you talking to?" Liz asked, poking her head back into the study.

"My brother," he hissed.

"Ew why?"

"That's not very nice."

"I mean why about kissing?"

"It doesn't concern you, okay?"

"Who are you talking to?" Ludwig asked.

"Liz."

"WhY? She's at your house?"

"Yeah."

"W- slow down, what;s happening? Why is she at your house?"

"She's just hanging out I guess, um, listen sorry to bother you ive got to go-"

"If this is about LIz, just keep it quiet. THis won't end well."

"It's not. It's about someone else."

"Well? Who is it?" Ludwig demanded.

"You know him. I don't want to say iwth Liz here."

"Wh-" Liz looked at him incredulously. "What is there in the whole world that you possibly couldn't tell me?" She hissed.

"Wait…" Meanwhile Ludwig was connecting dots, sounding very done. "Not Liz. _Him_. And you can't tell me if Liz is there… Oh, no. Dude. Gross."

"It is not! Why would you say that?"

"He's her husband! What's the matter with you?"

"I knew you wouldn't understand!"

"Seriously dude, what the hell?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Whatever. Why? Why do these things happen to you?"

"I don't know." He huffed. "Like I said, I didn't choose this."

"Wait, go back to that part about you kissing him."

"He kissed me, first of all."

"That;s not how you phrased it before."

"Whatever. What should I do?"

"You have feelings for Roderich?"

"Please lower your voice.,,,"

"Well, do you?"

Gilbert glanced momentarily at Liz, who was pretending very hard not to be listening but obviously straining her ears trying to catch every word. She looked very slightly frustrated, which meant she probably couldn't hear… "Yes."

"So? You were attracted to Liz for like, decades, and never did anything."

"Well, it's not like she was the only person in the world i ever liked, come on."

"You're borderline disgusting tbh."

"So? I don't care. What should I do?"

"Don't act on it, jeez man, first the wife and now the husband? Starting to think the problem is you."

"Shut up I'm going to his house now."

"Dont make out with him"

"That's my decision, not urs"

"You're fuciine making a mistake mannn"

"I dont care bye" and he hung up.

"WHere you going?" LIz asked.

"Rodrich's house brb.'

"Tf why?"

"No time to explane gota go"

"Okay?"


End file.
